food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vodka
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = B-52 |pairs2 = |paired1 = Double Scoop |paired2 = |fa1 = Red Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Takoyaki (Recipe) |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Russia |birth year = 15th century |cn name = 伏特加 |personality = Indifferent |height = 172cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = B-52 |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brianna Knickerbocker |cvjp = Kawasumi Ayako |cvcn = Chen Yiwen (陈奕雯) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I just need wine... lots and lots of wine. |bio = A young woman from the northern Slavic region. Most people cannot stand her stubbornness and uncompromising nature. She has the appearance of a cute and smart snow princess. But if you want to be with her, you must also win over her eagle. |food introduction = Vodka is a beloved drink in the cold north. It's crystal clear form and warming properties are perfect for a cold winter night. |acquire = *Airship *Delivery *Exploration *Medal Shop *Shard Fusion |events = *Xmas Tipsy *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1324 |atk = 34 |def = 23 |hp = 337 |crit = 167 |critdmg = 142 |atkspd = 254 |normaltitle = Snowy Eagle |normal = Vodka sends Andre to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 19 extra damage, with 50% probability of silencing all enemies for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Polar Snow Burial |energy = Vodka summons the biting cold ice of the arctic, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 92 extra damage, also stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Polar Snow Burial |link = Vodka summons the biting cold ice of the arctic, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 110 extra damage, also stunning all enemies for 4 seconds. |pair = B-52 |title1 = Andre |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Little Shota raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Are you cooking, Attendant? Okay, Andre needs a clean and tidy living environment, you must be attentive. As for me, all I need is alcohol. |login = Attendant, you're back. Do you want a drink? |arena = Snowy and icy places really suit me best. |skill = Be silent! |ascend = Andre has grown a lot, it's fantastic! Come on, come on, let's go for a drink. |fatigue = I'm not drunk. I want to carry on drinking, leave me alone. |recovering = Water with no impurities can make me feel rather serene. |attack = I shall protect everything behind me! |ko = That patch of light... really... |notice = The food is ready. |idle1 = Andre, Master Attendant still hasn't arrived? |idle2 = This seems like a tranquil forest. There's nobody around... |idle3 = |interaction1 = Keep your hands off me, I don't need anyone to console me. Alcohol is the only thing that can comfort me. |interaction2 = Ah ha, so interesting! Cheers! You're so interesting. Here comes my sister for a hug, I'm still not drunk! |interaction3 = My favorite color... it's probably red, right? |pledge = Attendant, the red berry flowers are already in bloom. So, from now on just follow me. Otherwise, Andre will teach you a lesson. |intimacy1 = I can't afford you being such a lightweight yeah? Alright, let's start building up your ability to hold your liquor. |intimacy2 = Have you and Andre been fighting again? I don't know whose side I should be on this time. |intimacy3 = *Hiccup*~ I'm not drunk. You know, I really like being with you. So, don't leave me, don't leave. Don't... Zzzzz~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Christmas |skin quote = It...... it's still...... it's still not enough! You guys...... you guys, don't go! ...... Keep drinking...... hic~ |skin acquire = Xmas Tipsy event, Grand Dress-Up event, Christmas Carol event. |skin 2 = Dance of Pledges |skin quote 2 = This is a dance only Andre has seen. Now I'll give you a performance. |skin acquire 2 = Food Soul's Wish event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}